


Stars

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feel-good, How Do I Tag, Kinda, M/M, Outer Space, Prose Poem, Short One Shot, Stars, at least for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: In the Beginning, and in the End there will always be a Star and the Sky.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stars

Hinata to Kageyama is like a star or a sun. Bright and warm. Hinata is hot and lively and simple, but complex in a way that only makes sense for him. He’s oh-so big, yet so small. He can provide so much for a planet, light, heat, weather. He does so much but so little too, taking materials and using them, to simply explode and be used by others. He’s simply everything, and one thing all at once. 

Kageyama is the sky. He holds the stars in place, but lets them move. He’s cold and dark, but contains so much life. He’s just as contradictory as any star, as Hinata. He pushes things away and pulls them together. He creates something beautiful, just as he destroyed something beautiful. He collapses stars, dims moons, holds blackholes. He’s destruction and creation all at once. He’s no God, just like how Hinata isn’t one.

_ But somehow, they’re the creators of their own Universe. _

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to make myself feel better from the 6th chapter of scars


End file.
